


Hunt Me, Chase Me

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Outo Country, Post-Series, World-Hopping Husbands, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short 'n' sweet commentfic; in which their nights in Outo are more playful the second time around. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt Me, Chase Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenKin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/gifts).



> Originally written as a commentfic way back in '12, following an idea of Kitten's that post-series husbands!KuroFai would world hop from time to time while they ran errands for Dimension Witch Watanuki, and that their second time through Outo would have a lot more drinking and canoodling, and a lot less angst and UST.

"We're not here for the  _demons_ , Kuro-sama," purred Fai, and it was a measure of just how different things were this time around ( _and they were different; no kids, no threat, no distance_) that Kurogane let himself be dragged into the same alleyway where demons had cornered them the last time. Long fingers smoothed over the layers of his gi, trailed over the shirt beneath, slipped between the buttons. Fingertips grazed bare skin, and even that small touch was enough to make him growl and whip them both about; made him push Fai against the wall ( _where he belonged_ ) and step in tight and close to hold him there ( _where he belonged_) and bend down to claim a kiss from his infuriating ( _intoxicating_ ) husband.  
  
This was different too.  
  
But Fai was still talking, his mouth a breath from Kurogane's own; he could smell the liquor ( _cool and sweet and with a hidden sharp bite that could take the drinker unaware; much like the mage himself, really_ ), could see the shine on his lips even in the dark, the gleam of teeth like moonlight through clouds as Fai laughed, and this time the sound wasn’t just another lie. “Oh, Kuro-sama, oh,  _anata_ -” and if his heart shuddered in his chest at that word ( _at the meaning, written in the hand trailing over his hip to tangle in the ties of his hakama, written in the veiled warmth in heavy-lidded eyes, written in the slow heat that bloomed in every place they touched_) then it had every right to “-I didn’t say it would be that easy, did I?”  
  
The starburst flash of magic made him hiss and shield his eyes, one hand slipping free of thin wrists- which had, of course, been exactly what his husband had been aiming for in the first place, the sly bastard using his momentary distraction to slip free and spin him about, dropping a too-quick kiss against his stunned mouth before dashing towards the mouth of the alleyway with speed that was more than merely human.  
  
“I told you, Kuro-sama- we’re not here to hunt demons,” and even with his eyes closed against the spots still flaring in his vision, it was easy to place those teasing words, the bright flicker of Fai’s aura something he could never lose sight of, the dark undercurrent beneath that lilting purr kindling a glow of heat in his belly. “No,  _you’re_  here to hunt  _me_ ~!”  
  
By the time the distracting flashes had faded from his gaze, his night-vision returning to normal second by second, that bright flicker had guttered like a candle-flame caught in a sharp breeze; the smell of magic ( _Fai’s  magic, ozone and thunder-strike and the sharp scent of snow before the storm_) was heavy in the air, his husband literally disappearing from sight- the only trace of him that echo of where he had been and the teasing laugh that trailed on the cool night air.  
  
 _Well._  If that wasn’t an invitation to a much more interesting evening then one spent chasing the shadows of prey far too weak for them both ( _especially when there were better games the two of them could play on a night like this_) then Kurogane didn’t know the man he’d married.  
  
He grinned, and it was the sharp, dangerous one he had little use for these days- but if married life had made him happy, it certainly hadn’t made him  _soft_.  
  
“Run while you can, mage,” he murmured, steps purposeful as he stalked through the alley’s shadows. “That head-start won’t be enough to stop me catching you...”


End file.
